


My Best Friend's Wedding

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: Honoka's getting married! And to Maki of all people?! What's going on here?
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 29





	My Best Friend's Wedding

Sonoda Umi was many things. Strong. intelligent. Beautiful. Dedicated. Disciplined.

And oblivious.

Despite all her accolades, there was one quality in particular that she was rather lacking in, and that one quality was emotional awareness. Case in point? Ever since their middle school days, Umi has been in love with her best friend, Kousaka Honoka. But she could never admit it, not even to herself.

And though she didn't quite wear her heart on her sleeve, everyone around her could see it.

Hanayo saw it in the motherly lectures she would give whenever Honoka consumed more than three pastries in one sitting.

Rin saw it in the frantic yet caring way she would drag Honoka along whenever they had an appointment to keep.

Maki saw it in the way she indulged Honoka whenever they passed by a vending machine or crane game and the ginger saw something she wanted.

Nico saw it every time she would lean over to wipe Honoka's mouth if she'd been particularly messy at mealtime, lightly chiding her all the while.

Eli saw it whenever Honoka would stumble and Umi was there to lend a hand, sometimes literally, sometimes figuratively.

Nozomi saw all of the above, because she was Nozomi.

Kotori saw it in every little interaction her two best friends shared, with Umi always giving in to Honoka's desires one way or another.

And Honoka? Well, even the ginger could only be so dense. She knew too. How could she not? Much like how Umi's focus was always on her, her attention was always on Umi. Of course she noticed.

But no matter how much probing and prodding and pleading the girls did, Umi would refuse to acknowledge that she had feelings for Honoka. Given that these denials had been ongoing for years, Honoka could be forgiven for being a little frustrated.

She wanted to be with Umi, and she knew Umi wanted to be with her. The blunette just needed a spark to ignite that realization that her feelings for her best friend weren't as platonic as she believed.

And Honoka was going to provide that spark.

...In the form of a fake wedding.

* * *

When Umi heard the news, she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked with confusion.

"I said, I'm getting married!" exclaimed Honoka.

Umi took a long pause to stare at Honoka's excited face, taking in those bright eyes and beaming smile once more. "I see. That's... wonderful news..." It was clear that Umi didn't mean it, but Honoka didn't acknowledge it. There would be time for that later. "Who's the lucky person?"

"Maki-chan!"

"What?!"

"Yup! We've been secretly going out for a while and we're finally ready to take the next step," lied Honoka effortlessly.

The blunette blinked. "I hadn't realized..."

"Well yeah, that's the secret part," smiled Honoka with a cute wink. "So... will you be my Best Woman?"

Umi tilted her head in confusion. "I don't believe traditional weddings have a Best Woman."

"Yeah, but it's going to be a small and intimate ceremony, just the nine of us, so we'd like it if everyone can play a role. I'm going to ask Kotori-chan to be my Maid of Honor, and Maki-chan is asking Eli-chan and Nico-chan to be her Best Woman and Maid of Honor. So? Will you?"

Umi offered a slight nod. "Of course Honoka. Whatever you need from me, you may have it. I'd be honored to be your Best Woman."

"Awesome! Thank you so much Umi-chan! I've got to go, but I'll be in touch! See ya!" And with that, Honoka took off, leaving Umi to dwell on her own thoughts.

' _Honoka is... getting married,_ ' contemplated the blunette. She looked to the sky, hoping to find some guidance for the emotions stirring within her. Yet in the overcast clouds above, all she could see was gray. ' _I feel... happy for her,_ ' she decided. Maybe if she believed hard enough, her lie would become reality.

* * *

The days passed in a blur as preparations were made, with literally everyone in Muse visiting Umi to try to get her to consider her feelings, sometimes over multiple visits. But Umi would have none of it, completely engrossed in her self-appointed task of making sure Honoka's wedding was as perfect as she deserved. If only she paused to ponder over who Honoka's perfect partner should be.

Then before anyone knew it, the day of the wedding was here.

Nozomi stood at the front of the altar, garbed in a traditional shinto hakama as she welcomed the small wedding procession. The first to file in were the Maids of Honor, Kotori and Nico resplendent in their matching pink dresses reminiscent of idol costumes. They were followed by Rin the ring bearer and Hanayo the flower girl, the latter gently tossing out small handfuls of sakura petals to decorate the walkway. Then Maki marched down the aisle at Eli's side, leaving her to stand next to Nozomi as she moved to sit at the grand piano behind the altar to play the traditional bride's march.

As the first notes began to play, Honoka stepped down the aisle, her blunette best woman as her escort.

But even though this was supposed to be the happiest day of a bride's life, no one was happy.

' _I can't believe it!_ ' thought Honoka despairingly, ' _I'm getting MARRIED and Umi-chan still won't admit she's in love with me! ...was I wrong? Was I horribly, horribly wrong?_ '

' _Honoka... I've known you for so long, and now that the time has come, I can't help but feel this aching in my chest,_ ' thought Umi. ' _Why does it hurt so much?_ ' A quick glance at Honoka's face as they walked down the aisle revealed trails of tears streaming down her face. Umi swallowed, shamefully suppressing her suffering. ' _Even if this causes me pain, I will be strong for Honoka. After all, it's not often she cries tears of happiness..._ '

When Umi fulfilled her final duty as Honoka's Best Woman, she let go and stoically scurried to her place. Maki finished her piece and returned to the altar, taking Honoka's hands with uncertainty. The bride didn't meet her eyes.

With a reluctant sigh, Nozomi began her speech. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two of our most wonderful and cherished friends, Honoka and Maki. Long have we known them, and long have we loved them."

She shot a pointed yet ineffective glance at Umi.

"Today, it is my honor and privilege to bind them together in spiritual matrimony for eternity."

Her eyes wandered back to Umi.

"That means permanently, you know."

No response was forthcoming from the blunette.

The miko opened her mouth to lay it on even more explicitly, but a light touch on her arm drew her gaze to Eli, who lightly shook her head in disappointment. Silently sighing, Nozomi did as instructed and got on with it.

"And now, if the couple to be wed would like to say their vows," she declared.

Honoka and Maki both looked at each other cluelessly. Neither of them expected to get this far.

Maki went first. "Um... Honoka. Ever since we met, you've always been a leader and an inspiration. You're a joy to be around and I'm glad that if I have to marry anyone, it's you."

Then it was Honoka's turn. "Maki-chan... You're sweet and fluffy like a croissant, and I hope we stay together like two ends of a pretzel," she said flatly.

Everyone took a second to take in that unorthodox vow.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Nozomi.

In unison, everyone turned to look at Umi, absolutely daring her to stop this farce of a wedding. But of course, Umi could never justify ruining Honoka's special day, so she kept her head low and remained silent.

After a full minute of waiting for someone to interrupt, Nozomi sighed heavily. "Then, by the power vested within me, I now pronounce you wife and wi-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Maki, stepping off the altar. She approached Umi with aggravation in her eyes as a hand pulled the ring off her finger.

"Maki, what are you doing?!" asked Umi in horror.

"Protecting Honoka's happiness," she snarled, "Something you've been doing since you were children and something you _will continue to do_ for the rest of your lives!" She grabbed Umi's arm and pulled her up to the altar. "Now stop being so damn stubborn and admit you love her!"

"B-B-But she's in love with you?" stuttered out Umi as the poor girl was overwhelmed with confusion.

"Not likely," deadpanned the redhead. "Here." She shoved the ring on Umi's finger and practically pushed her into Honoka.

Umi tried to back away, but Honoka suddenly grabbed onto her like she was a life preserver in the middle of the ocean, the ginger refusing to relinquish her hold on the one thing that would keep her spirit afloat. Amber eyes met azure, and Umi could finally see Honoka's inner turmoil.

"Honoka?" asked Umi timidly.

The bride sniffed. "Umi-chan... I love you. I love you so much, and for so long! And I know you love me too!" Her eyes glistened with tears of anguish, communicating more than any soliloquy ever could. "You just won't admit it."

Umi looked away, ashamed of herself for having brought such agony to the ginger. Her heart began beating wildly in a familiar way, a way that she'd never dared put a name to. She squirmed, still unsure of herself.

"...is it really okay for you to love me? Honoka, you deserve so much better than me, so much better than what I can give you. You should be with someone who would shower you with love and affection without reservation, someone who doesn't scold you on a daily basis, someone who won't hold you back from reaching for the stars because I know you could reach them if not for me."

"Umi-chan, your love is enough for me. Your affection is enough for me. You only scold me because you care for me. And you know, what goes up should also come down. What's the point of soaring above if there's nothing to come back to?"

"Honoka..."

"So? Umi-chan? Won't you say you love me too?"

At this humble request, the blunette let out a small gasp of understanding.

It was as if a lightning bolt struck Umi's heart. Finally, after so many years of willful denial, the wall of oblivious delusion she'd crafted around her heart cracked open, her insecurities and fears washed away by the tide of Honoka's love. A small shudder of breath escaped her lungs, and emotional tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she gazed upon Honoka's eager, beautiful face. Her next words were filled with more passion and adoration than any love song she'd ever sang.

"Kousaka Honoka... I love you. Truly. Will you marry me?"

It was as if a field of flowers blossomed around them, enticed to bloom by the shining warmth of Honoka's resultant smile. "I do," she uttered.

"As do I."

Finally, after so many years of dancing around the issue, so many years of being so wholly in love with each other, they leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was a moment so moving, so magical, that neither noticed the applause and congratulations from their friends, nor of Nozomi proudly proclaiming them wife and wife.

For the two of them, all they knew was the heavenly bliss that only true love could bring.

**~END~**


End file.
